


【OW麦藏】Cut Line

by Stacy2012



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy2012/pseuds/Stacy2012
Summary: 简介：麦克雷和半藏执行一项任务，但一直到入夜也未完成，两人不得不在这里勉强过夜。面对白天时英勇杀敌又有着绝美身姿的半藏，牛仔想和他共度良宵，结果呢？麦藏，剧情车一发完。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 4





	【OW麦藏】Cut Line

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝owl双c麦藏出场亮相

岛田半藏站在夕阳前的背影总有种莫名的沧桑感，大概率是因为他们此次的任务没有百分之百完成，这让自尊心要强的武士一时半会接受不了。残垣的断墙上放着他的清酒葫芦，入夜之风吹散了建筑爆炸后残余的硝烟，也吹乱了半藏鹅黄色的发带。  
正喝上头的人听到细碎的马刺声，这才缓缓侧身回头望向来人，金暖色的余晖拢上他的俊美侧脸，异域风情般的格外令人炫目。  
半藏的身姿和体态非常优美，即使他就站在那里，也像一名脱离凡间的修行之人。就像他之前说过的，[习武之人不靠天赋，在于日日夜夜不懈努力。]多年的修炼和自制，才能让他如此的与众不同。  
毕竟他是能操控神龙的男人。  
麦克雷呻吟感叹了一声，这样的天人愿意停留在自己身边，难道不是因为自己足够幸运么？  
“……你真慢。”舔了舔嘴角的酒渍，武士的语气略显不满。  
“我从来不和你比爬台阶。”牛仔打扮的男人整了整帽子，声音不紧不慢，“那样我只会自讨苦吃。”  
半藏指着远方，望向远处一座由智械保护的中心枢纽，问道，“就剩那一座了？”  
“是的，原本任务报告里有四座，我们摧毁了三座，就剩那个了。”麦克雷把手放在酒葫芦上刚想喝口解解馋，但半藏的手瞬间抢过，一口气喝光了所有剩余。  
“明天解决掉。”擦掉嘴边的水渍，半藏几乎用命令的语气说道。  
哇哦，看上去心情相当不好。  
因为任务失败，导致今天无法联络守望先锋的飞机前来接应返程。按照现在的情况，在黑夜掩盖下有利于智械的进攻而非己方，所以只能待机一晚，事实上这种已经被智械战争摧毁到支离破碎的小城镇里，几乎连个落脚地也没有。  
麦克雷觉得无所谓，如果是他自己，只要找个有遮风挡雨的桥下或者山洞就行。麻烦的是，岛田大人可不这么想，他宁愿花时间回到附近有人经营的旅馆也不愿意屈尊委屈一夜。  
“你查过这附近的地形没有？”半藏打开电子地图，寻找合适过夜的建筑物，“有没有合适的地方休息？”。  
“没有……时间紧迫没时间调查，只能委屈你睡在乱草丛中间的开放木屋了。”  
“真的？”麦克雷咧嘴看到半藏疑惑的皱起眉，嫌弃的嘟囔了一声，带着指套的手抚在下巴上思考了一下，叹口气说，“那只能这样了。”  
“嗯？甜心你真是相信我？”麦克雷瞪大眼睛，抽了一口雪茄烟。  
“不然呢？我什么时候不相信你了。”很多事情上，一般麦克雷说没有，那就是真没有，半藏也懒的刨根问底。  
“好吧，你跟我来。”将雪茄烟衔在手里，麦克雷转身露出灿烂的微笑，抖了下红披风，向弓箭手伸出宽大温暖的右手。  
***  
“这种地方……”  
走进一栋还算完好的建筑，推开门的那刻就让岛田半藏的脸黑了一半，这哪里是什么草丛小木屋啊，“这里不是妓院么？”  
岛田半藏皱着眉望向牛仔，周围粉红色墙艳的可怕，空气中还残留着不知什么时候留下的香水味，墙上还挂着一些不堪入目的色情图片。  
“有什么关系？”麦克雷两手一摊无奈解释道，“非常时期，已经很不错了。有床有灯，还有抽出地下的温泉水泡澡，总比睡马路边上强吧？我可是前期很辛苦才找到这个落脚点的。”  
半藏挑了下眉走进卫生间，他只对地下温泉水这几个字感兴趣。过了一会，麦克雷才听到半藏传来幽幽的赞许，“辛苦你提前探路了。”  
“为了你才这样。”麦克雷摘下帽子，哼笑一声，“你好像总是喜欢躲我。”  
岛田半藏放缓回屋的脚步，抬头看了眼牛仔的眼神，轻轻把自己手里的弓放在墙角。  
“不是的。”眼前的东方人靠在门口，漆黑的眼神里充满了踌躇，“你周围总是有很强的【气】，不知道是否能和你讲明白。简单来说，杀手的气和普通人不同，我只是下意识的反应而已。”  
“还是头一次听说，看来我天生就是当罪犯的料。”麦克雷笑的坦然，然后摘下右手的手套，向半藏再一次伸出手。  
武士迟疑了一下，还是伸出左手搭在牛仔宽大的手掌上，试过水的手心湿漉漉的，但完全不影响两人十指互相交叉摸索，轻轻摩擦。  
“温泉水真暖，还满意么？”  
“嗯……”  
牛仔稍稍用力往前拉，同时伸出的机械手臂轻柔的揽住他的腰，小心翼翼的让半藏靠在自己的肩膀上，身体互相偎依的一刻两人都发出满意的叹息。  
独处的时间来之不易，让半藏坦诚也是难得的好运。  
“想当初你刚来基地的时候，人人都怕惹到你，只有我不怕。”眨了下眼，麦克雷近距离欣赏着漆黑的双眸眯成弯月，"哦，当然了，还有源氏。"  
”因为你这个男人……”半藏笑了一声摘下右手的弓箭指套，双臂环上牛仔的肩膀，这个动作引得麦克雷在自己的龙纹上留下一连串亲吻，“根本不惧怕我的神龙啊……”  
连源氏都不能随意触碰到的蓝色龙气，对麦克雷却没影响。  
“因为我是你的男人嘛。”  
闭上眼，周围满是对方的气息，半藏就势牛仔揽高着自己的腰，踮起脚尖触碰那只干燥的双唇。  
“……不对，你是我的。”  
“这不都一样？”  
玩着文字游戏，麦克雷调笑着用手指抚摸半藏精致的下巴，一脸深情款款。  
***  
麦克雷把半藏压在墙边享受黏糊糊的舌吻，抬手关掉墙壁上的主灯开关，仅留下供照明的桌角台灯。一边撬开薄唇勾着对方的舌头纠缠卷吸，一边上下其手摸索起来，距今为止的三十九天，今晚要是不把这位岛田大人摸到主动开口想要求欢，他的姓就倒着写。  
不一会，清酒的余香环绕在麦克雷唇边，这让高大的牛仔舔了舔舌头，继而凑过整张脸紧贴摩擦武士粗糙的面颊，沉重的呼吸打在那人耳边，引起一阵身体的骚动。  
“啊……”岛田半藏仰起头，皱起眉眯起眼，冷不丁露出一丝脆弱黏腻的呻吟。整个脖颈和喉结被牛仔上下亲吻了遍，现在又狠心的在耳边靠下的敏感皮肤上轻咬出痕，岛田无法压抑自己的喘息，鬼迷心窍的伸手开始解开自己肩上的箭袋卡扣，一边又得迎合牛仔风暴般的亲吻。啪嗒一声，箭筒轻轻落地，手臂的衣服也褪到腰下，然后扯开碍事的腰带，酒葫芦和满口袋的探测箭头也落在地面，赤裸的上身被麦克雷的大手紧拥在怀，从始至终激烈的热吻从未停歇，暴雨般愈演愈烈。  
岛田半藏被吻失神的靠在墙边，平复着呼吸看牛仔开垦自己的胸口，眨了眨模糊的双眼哼笑了一声。看来麦克雷是憋得太久了，每次如果他真的很想做，话就会少的可怜变成行动派，如果只是开黄腔的话唠，反而亲几下就会放开自己。  
半藏抬起手轻轻抚了抚牛仔多毛的下巴，擦了擦混合两人液体的嘴唇，转手开始解那身红色的披风，这个动作引得麦克雷停下来，用期待的眼神邪笑了一下，揽起自己的手背狂亲了几下，又配合的脱下外甲，慢慢扭开衬衫的纽扣。半藏抬头眯眼，吸了一口气，一只手不由自主的抓住麦克雷小麦色的性感胸肌和汗津津的旺盛毛发。  
“使劲摸别客气，欢迎至极，摸得再猥亵点。”牛仔一把抱紧揩油中的武士，得意洋洋的发表宣言，左手机械臂搂住抬高半藏的腰身，右手从腰侧一直滑到大腿外侧，然后勾起膝弯紧贴自己腰侧，摸索之下找到腿部机械甲上的一个小开关。  
半藏全身装备是定制的，特别是保护腿部的装甲，对于灵活移动输出的半藏来说更为重要，其实看似复杂的腿甲后面膝窝处有个开关，只需轻轻扣开即可。  
“待会双腿缠紧点，我会冲的更猛。”卸下关节外骨骼，麦克雷一边把玩手中的细嫩脚裸和光滑小腿，一边继续眨眼开黄腔，然后毫无意外的看到一脸不爽的半藏扬起手轻轻呼了自己脸上一巴掌。  
啊，能让岛田家主无可奈何的发火还附带别扭属性的惩罚，这真的是美好人生啊，牛仔按下心底只限于仅属岛田半藏的一些抖M属性，行动派的牛仔急匆匆把另一只鞋也褪下，宽厚的双手抱起身上的半藏，紧走几步退到床旁边的沙发上。  
“唔……”岛田一只手撑在沙发头边，居高临下看着麦克雷沉迷于自己的身前，一只毛手即刻开始揉捏丰满的胸肌，张嘴像吸奶一样狠吮淡红色的乳头，半藏知道沉迷其中的牛仔一会就会把它们玩的又红又肿，敏感而刺痛。  
岛田骑在牛仔身上忍不住移动身体，因为身下顶在屁股上的大包又硬了几分，心有不服而不悦的武士将自己左边被吸到湿滑刺痒的乳头从猥琐的嘴里拔出来，还没等牛仔反应过来，前胸一挺，将牛仔压在中间使劲的往沙发里埋。  
“？？……哎呀……半藏……这！！”幸福来的太突然，这让牛仔一口气没喘上来就被双峰压进沙发里磨蹭，两只手胡乱挥舞着也不知道往哪放，大脑瞬间一片混乱，在狭小空间内无法呼吸的麦克雷只得开口求饶，“唔啊……要没气了……！！！”  
麦克雷喘着气睁开快要流泪的双眼，摸了摸自己差点被压扁的高挺鼻梁，感谢慷慨万分的半藏没让自己当场去世，但是看到眼前圆润挺立的双乳近在咫尺，还是掐下即将喷出的鼻血，一句抱怨的话也不敢说。  
但是值了，能被岛田半藏丰满的双乳压死也值了！  
“继续舔啊……嗯？”岛田半藏居高临下俯视的威严样子让麦克雷脑子发热，再加上有点生气的语气和表情，微微汗湿的额发和眼角，更让人觉得性感万分，辣极了。  
“不了，脑袋快炸了。”此时的麦克雷就像个真正流恋在妓院的嫖客，被惹火的可人撩的全身发烫。于是大嫖客粗里粗气的乱解自己的皮带，让大宝贝一柱擎天的展示在两人面前，而低头看着这一切的半藏只是不紧不慢的解开发带，让漆黑的长发略过指尖，然后龙的手同时握住两人的昂扬上下套弄起来，刺激之下让武士喉底发出一声沉重呻吟。  
就像龙吟一样，麦克雷心想，自己偶尔能享受到这种来自半藏的服务，有手活固然好，保守的东方武士愿意慢慢了解彼此的身体，或者偶尔给自己一些刺激性的奖励，就再好不过了。  
“你在傻笑，想到什么其他事了？”  
哦——明明两人沉浸在性器摩擦的快感中，麦克雷却能从半藏清凛的声线中听到一丝压抑的低音，带着日本口音的英语意外可爱。  
“我在想……”麦克雷的手伸到沙发边上翻开自己皮带上挂着的道具袋，从不知哪个缝里掏出一枚避孕套，然后甩在自己毛茸茸的胸口上，然后用手握住半藏的，同时撸动他们的兴奋。  
“……没想到你随身还带这个……”半藏呼吸不稳的说道，身下的小兄弟舒爽无比，太长时间没有享受性爱的身体贪婪的感受敏感的坚挺，这让他半眯起眼睛，不由自主的晃动起腰杆。  
“老储备了，甜心。”拉起半藏的手，牛仔把两人拉近又是一阵猛烈的湿吻，口腔中敏感的神经刺激的半藏眼睛都不想睁开，牛仔的吻技精妙绝伦让人放松，很难不沉溺享受其中。  
勾着麦克雷的脖子，半藏深呼吸了几口，眼角荡漾着春色轻舔两人胡渣上的水渍，这样的动作过分亲昵，让麦克雷忍不住飘飘然起来，手上也多了些小动作。  
“唔……嘶——”本来沉浸在精神满足状态中的半藏突然绷紧，腰身被一双大手抬高，许久未曾入侵的神秘穴口外顶着美国人的大热棒，这让他的身体立刻紧张起来。狡猾的麦克雷趁武士沉浸在热吻的迷醉下，偷偷戴上套子，毛手在蜜桃般的双臀间也爱抚了许久。  
“做过很多次了，稍微忍耐下？”麦克雷事实上也很难受，但还是不忘调侃下。  
半藏一边呲牙，一手抓住麦克雷那头毛茸茸的棕发往后扯，眼睛喷火般的居高临下怒视偷乖成功的牛仔，殊不知在对方的眼中自己脸颊早已绯红一片，瞪大的双眸也如小兽般可爱。  
“宝贝，消消气……你的屁股还插着我的宝贝呢，嘘……哎哟别扯……疼疼。”  
麦克雷嘴上求饶发出调笑的呻吟，一边的双手却按着腰狠心往下压，一副我就是衣冠禽兽的表情，嘴唇干燥的厉害，这让嗜血的猛兽舔了舔裂开的嘴角。  
“呃……”半藏哑了声音，身体弯成一张弓形，压抑的呻吟止不住的溢出来， 这种熟悉的压迫感突如其来令他的身体痛苦万分，强烈的刺激直冲大脑，大腿根忍不住微微颤抖，竖立的性器已经开始流出透明液体。  
“好软……”麦克雷埋在半藏的胸前，吸舔东方人不合逻辑的巨乳，还发出美好滋味的啧啧声，事实上半藏因为受到刺激的缘故全身都崩的僵硬，手臂上的纹身都因肌肉膨胀起来，身上唯有几处柔软的地方，正在都被自己好好品尝一番。  
岛田半藏咬着自己的手指关节，试图掩饰自己喉底发出的声音，屁股被双手牢牢挟住一压到底，短暂片刻后便开始来回抽动，美国男人不会给他太多时间，自己只有尽可能放松身体，适应火热坚硬的硕大玩意。  
“嗯啊…”半藏喘息呻吟了一声，性感万分。身体扭动的像一只鱼，大概是顶到了舒服的地方，也就松开手放过牛仔可怜的棕发，而麦克雷抬头死死盯着半藏的表情，一言不发，只是偶尔亲吻一下裸露的奶白色胸肌，表示亲昵。  
昏暗的房间里充斥着雄性荷尔蒙的浓厚气味，麦克雷喘着粗气抚摸半藏身上潮湿的汗水，划过布满龙纹的手臂和胸肌，继续挺动起来，紧致的肠壁把小兄弟裹的异常舒爽，热液随着交合处快速摩擦，打成一阵阵泡沫滴在沙发底端。半藏被顶的呻吟不断，双手也抱住麦克雷的脖子，从脊椎尾端传来的快感不断直冲大脑，烧的让人喘不过气，甩了甩长发，青丝全部散在牛仔健壮的肩膀处，引来对方一阵闷笑。  
麦克雷的双手按着那双浑圆的屁股又猛肏了数十下，下一秒提起半藏的腰直接抱起来往床上走，这个动作吓得对方盘紧双腿缠着自己的腰，生怕一个不小心掉下去。  
半藏的背落在床铺上，这才叹了口气闭上眼休息了一下，做爱保持一个姿势实在消耗体力。睁开湿漉的双眼，麦克雷那颗毛茸茸的头近在咫尺。睁大眼，半藏哼了一声扭开头，这个男人确实很帅，下一秒那人的嘴唇就直接贴过来，黏糊糊的舌头勾在一起，满溢的涎水从唇边滴落，浸湿了白色的羽绒枕。  
“啊……嗯…！”嵌在体内的巨物突然一顶，让半藏呻吟高音出声，双臂肌肉绷紧握住枕边的双手猛的揪住。看到身下人的反应让麦克雷很满意，俯下身火力全开的继续肏干湿软的洞穴，敏感点屡屡大力受到侵犯，这让平日嘴硬的武士软了身子。两人结合处响起啧啧水声，猛烈肉体之间的撞击声让半藏面红耳赤，呻吟不断。  
而半藏手臂上的龙纹因为宿主失神的缘故有些失控，不断浮现出蓝色的幽光，在黑暗中时隐时现。  
“麦…麦克雷…我……啊啊！”仰起头，半藏掐了掐牛仔的胳膊，皱起眉头身体一阵战栗，“我快到了。”  
唔……狂野的牛仔腾出一只手，握住流着水颤颤巍巍的性器，上下抚慰起来，这让后穴吃下巨物的速度更快了，屋内响彻不堪入耳的淫靡声和喘息声。  
“到了，啊，要去了。”半藏弓起身子，散乱潮湿的黑发挡住眼睛，高声叫了出来，性感的双腿张的足够开，让沾满黏液的粗红巨物在最后自己的身体里横冲直撞，前列腺向大脑发出救急的警告。  
“分开腿，再分开点……嗯，以后你自慰时也会这样，前后一起高潮，好好享受吧半藏。”麦克雷粗里粗气说道，双手用力掰开大腿，向敏感点冲刺数十下，最后猛的一撞，全根没入顶在最深处，这让他身下的人终于高潮，乳白色的液体即刻射满两人的小腹。  
半藏喘着气盯了几秒天花板，因为小腹一直抽搐的紧，而麦克雷在轻轻抚摸自己的身体。  
静谧的空间里只剩下两人平复的喘息声。  
突然，黑暗中放在桌上的联络器发出报警的女声，这种类似雅典娜语音的系统一般用来警告特定的设置，比如任务中发现了监视器或范围内的闯入者。  
【检测到附近即将有智械侦察机经过，还有…20秒……19秒……】  
麦克雷和半藏眼神相望停顿了几秒，下一秒麦克雷拔出自己的小兄弟（这个动作引起半藏的一声呻吟），快速走到门口锁好门，关掉桌上的台灯，然后拉紧窗帘，找出一个毯子回到床上，将两人裹在一起，隐藏在黑暗中。而守望先锋联络器也智能的暂时关闭电源，防止检测。  
“……没问题吧？”黑暗中，半藏小声的询问，他惊讶于牛仔的速度和机警。  
“没问题。”  
麦克雷亲了亲半藏的额头，仔细听着外面的动静。果然，没过一会就有一台智械飞行器飞过房顶，红色的光芒在地上扫描着什么，嗡嗡的响声预示敌人就在窗外，但黑暗中人类的反应不如智械，躲藏自保才是上上之策。  
过了一会，外面的声音逐渐消失，而确认安全后联络器自动开机，熟悉的女声报告现在的情况。  
【危险已解除。】  
半藏放松的舒了一口气，掀开被子问道，“你都做了些什么部署？”  
“没什么特别的亲爱的。”牛仔哼哼笑起来，“以防万一，踩点的时候就把一些备用模拟生物体的信号装备仍在野外了，走了好久呢。毕竟，我面对智械的时间比你长嘛。”  
“狡猾的东西。”弯起嘴角，半藏重新躺回枕头上，手抚摸着麦克雷的手臂，“对了，你……”  
麦克雷好像还没做完呢，自己不记得他已经高潮过了。  
“对，我还没满足呢。”亲了亲半藏的手背，麦克雷俯下身重新亲吻半藏艳红色的嘴唇。  
“哼……会让你满意的。”日本武士的诚信使命必达，半藏挺起胸拱起身子，分开双腿用一只手扒开自己的软穴，等着牛仔仍然坚挺的小兄弟带给自己致命快感。

end


End file.
